


Jae-ha Questions His Sanity and His Choice in Friends

by dogbearmouse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Modern AU, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbearmouse/pseuds/dogbearmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yona is upset by something that Hak did, she and Jae-ha go out drinking. When Yona gets drunk, Jae-ha makes sure she does not get into any trouble. It's harder than it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jae-ha Questions His Sanity and His Choice in Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynicwithatwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/gifts).



> So this is my first time posting on ao3. Please tell me if I got anyone out of character, I feel like I messed something up. This is dedicated to cynicwithatwist over on tumblr. Thanks for being so patient.
> 
> Edit: I keep forgetting important tags I'm so sorry I'm not very good at this tagging thing.

It was nine o clock on a Saturday and the bar was packed with people. Jae-ha was glad that on all the days that he had to go to the bar that it was an acceptable day to be seen there. He really did not want to be judged for going to a bar in the middle of the week. It did not help that this bar was owned by his mother and he had to see her whenever he was there during the week. But Saturday was a great day to be there. No one can judge you for being in a bar on a Saturday. 

It was almost perfect. 

“Hey Jae-ha, I’m cutting Yona off,” the bartender said. 

Almost. 

“No,” Yona whined from next to Jae-ha. “Jae-ha tell Ryou to give me another drink.” 

Jae-ha sighed. Why did he have to do this? 

“No Yona, you can’t drink anymore,” Jae-ha said. 

He turned to look at his red-haired friend. Yona was pouting at him. Jae-ha resisted the urge to order a drink for himself and just shook his head. 

“Jae-ha. You’re so mean. You’re mean like Hak,” Yona whined. Yona stood up and stumbled away from the bar and towards the bathroom. 

“Hak? Again? Isn’t this the third time this month?” Ryou asked. 

“He needs to get his act together. He loves her back but he keeps pushing her away. And I have to pick up the pieces. I swear Ryou I am this close to strangling Hak,” Jae-ha said. 

“You really look like you need a drink,” Ryou told Jae-ha. 

“I can’t drink now. Yona needs someone to take her home after she comes back,” Jae-ha said. 

“That’s commendable. You’re a good friend,” Ryou said. 

“She drags me here in the middle of the week. You’ve seen the way mom looks at me when I come in on a weekday. It’s hard to be a good friend when your mother is giving you the stink eye and your friend is all over you,” Jae-ha said. 

“But you’re still here,” Ryou said. 

Jae-ha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so pissed at Hak. He’s the reason Yona comes out to the bar in the first place. But Yona is slowly driving me crazy. I don’t remember the last time I came here by myself,” He said. 

Ryou shrugged and then turned to a different customer, effectively ending the conversation. 

Jae-ha propped his elbow on the bar counter and leaned his face against his hand. Jae-ha was so tired of this. He was tired of Hak leading Yona on. Tired of Hak getting scared of commitment and not actually doing anything with Yona. Jae-ha was tired of seeing Yona cry. Yona is a strong young woman, that’s what Jae-ha likes about her the most, but there was only so much that she could handle before she broke. Jae-ha had always gotten the impression that Yona was very into Hak. And seeing the way that she breaks when Hak pushes her away is enough to make Jae-ha upset for his friend. 

Jae-ha was also tired of Yona. The first time Yona had called Jae-ha in tears, Jae-ha mentioned the bar nearby his apartment. He had wanted to get a drink and he told Yona that she could join him and tell him why she was upset there. In hindsight it was a really bad idea for Jae-ha to take her there. Yona was a light-weight and she was a very whiny drunk. The worst part was that she made the bar their meeting place whenever Hak made her upset. Jae-ha had to take her to her apartment every time, she lived too far away to go home while drunk alone. 

Sometimes you need to cry about a guy with a friend who can support you. Sometimes you need a drink. Sometimes you need put the crying about guys and needing a drink together. But Yona had a problem and Jae-ha really needed her to stop or he would lose his mind.

“Hey Jae-ha, I think Yona’s in trouble,” Ryou called from the other side of the bar. 

“What kind of trouble?” Jae-ha asked. 

“She’s being hit on. And I think she’s responding,” Ryou said. 

Fuck. 

Jae-ha stood up, put money on the counter to pay for Yona’s drinks and started looking for Yona. She was not hard to find, her hair was bright red after all. He spotted her by the door near an intimidating looking man. When Jae-ha got closer he realized that both of them were very drunk. 

“Yeah I’ll go,” Yona slurred. 

Double fuck. 

“Excuse me, this young lady is here with me,” Jae-ha said as he put his arm around Yona. 

“What?” The man asked. 

“Jae-ha? What are you doing?” Yona asked. 

“Yona dear, we are going home,” Jae-ha said. 

“Oh, okay,” Yona said. 

Thank god. 

Jae-ha took Yona’s arm and gently but quickly pulled her towards the door. Yona stumbled as she walked but they made it to the door. 

“Hey! Wait!” The drunk man yelled after them. 

Jae-ha ignored him and led Yona out of the bar. Ryou would have to deal with the drunk man, Jae-ha did not have time for that right now. 

He would have to pay Ryou back for that later. 

Jae-ha was so glad that he lived around the corner from the bar, otherwise it would be a lot harder to get Yona home. She started complaining about how far away Jae-ha lived five steps away from the bar. Jae-ha listened to Yona complain as he guided her back to his apartment. Yona did this every time she went out drinking with him and at this point, Jae-ha knew better than to reason with her, she was too drunk. 

By the time Jae-ha and Yona made it to his apartment, Yona had stopped complaining. Jae-ha was a little bit concerned. A quiet drunk Yona was rarely a good drunk Yona. Jae-ha opened the door and shepherded Yona to the couch in the living room. Unfortunately Yona stood back up and stumbled after him when he went to close the door. 

“Let’s go sit down, Yona. I’ll get you a glass of water okay?” Jae-ha said after he closed the door. 

“I don’t wanna,” Yona complained. 

She leaned on Jae-ha, trapping him between Yona and the door. He needed to get out of this.

“Yona--” 

“Kiss me.” 

Jae-ha’s mind went blank. 

“What?” Jae-ha asked. He was trying to make sure that he was imagining things. 

“Kiss me Jae-ha,” Yona said. She stepped forward until their chests were touching. 

This was very bad for Jae-ha. Because he did like Yona, and he would be happy to kiss her. But Jae-ha was trying to get Yona together with Hak, Yona was in love with Hak. Kissing Yona would ruin all of his hard work. Also Yona was also incredibly drunk and Jae-ha was not about to have sex with someone who is not able to give consent. He had standards. 

But he needed to get Yona to back off. So he kissed her on the cheek. 

Yona frowned. “That’s not what I meant Jae-ha.” 

Before Jae-ha had a chance to respond to this comment Yona spoke again, “Sleep with me, Jae-ha.” 

Fuck. 

“Yona this isn’t a good time,” Jae-ha said. 

Yona pouted. 

Jae-ha sighed. Maybe if he got her to a bed she would fall asleep. He would have an easier time getting her off of him if there was a door he could put between the two of them. 

“We should go to the bedroom,” Jae-ha said. 

Yona seemed to perk up at that, and Jae-ha’s heart ached. 

Yona pulled Jae-ha to his room. She let go and started to take her clothes off as she stumbled over to the bed. Once she made it to the bed, she fell over and promptly stopped moving. 

Jae-ha walked over to the bed and turned Yona over onto her side. She was unconscious. 

“Thank god,” Jae-ha said. 

Jae-ha took off Yona’s shoes and tucked her into the bed. He also put a bottle of aspirin and a trashcan next to the bed. He considered bringing her water, but she could find that herself later, or he’d bring it to her once she woke up. Probably the latter. 

He left his room and sighed, knowing that he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. He left his bedroom door ajar in case something happened and walked into the living room and to the couch. Jae-ha thought that he deserved a prize for being the best friend ever. And as the best friend ever, he was personally going to force Yona to stop drinking. He was also going to tell Hak to just ask Yona out before he locked Hak and Yona in a closet. 

As he sat down Jae-ha sighed and said, “I need a drink.”


End file.
